Ford of Bruinen - nazgul Tale
by Fuinur
Summary: What happened on Rivendell's borders, told from the nazgul's side. Black Riders preparing a trap. After accident on Bruinen, one of them got almost deathly injured (continuation of Hunting around Bree). Warning - slash ending


Hamurath woke up, feeling light slap in face. He blinked rapidly with silent cry, at the same time grabbing the hilt of sword.

\- Shhh… Easy, it's me, stupid. - Uvatha leaned over him, smiling unpleasantly - What the fuck are you doing here? You was going to guard the western tract, don't you? -

Hamurath looked at him for a moment, desperately trying to hide embarrassment.

\- I heard something… I think, they called us… -

\- What are you talking about, little virgin? - Uvatha seemed surprised - We have orders to wait here, ye know. -

\- That's true, but sounds like trouble… And I saw… The elf lord. I was afraid to stay… We need to return. -

Uvatha only snorted.

\- No no no, I'm not going anywhere… My ass hurts as fuck from sitting on horseback, I need to rest finally. -

\- Maybe your ass hurts from something else… - hissed Hamurath silently, before could bit his tongue.

Uvatha looked at him attentively and suddenly burst out maniacal laughing.

\- Insolent bastard… such a sharp answers… Seems I… cured thee from innocent shyness… - he choked, while Hamurath observed him grimly till he finally caught a breath, getting serious - Alright, you sniffed a little around… Now you'll move your sweet, skinny ass and go back with report. -

\- Excuse me?! - Hamurath rose, angered - I'm as tired as you, specially, I worked hard while you… with him… just fucked like some bitches in heat! And why you're giving me orders?! You're the ninth… - he stopped suddenly, seeing that Uvatha narrowed eyes dangerously.

\- I'm ninth, that's true… - he got up slowly - But unfortunately… I'm also much stronger… - suddenly he grabbed younger men violently, twisting his wrists with threatening smile and whispered, lowering his voice - And that I fucked you, not means, you can be disrespectful… -

\- You're disgusting… - Hamurath sighed impotently, turning his sight and limping in others arms.

Uvatha grinned in terrorizing way.

\- Say "Forgive me, my lord"… -

\- What is that…?! - they both turned, hearing a harsh voice. Indur approached untidy and still sleepy, clothed in breaches only - Uvatha, release him! And you… - he pointed younger men - Why the fuck are you here?! -

Hamurath summed up in few words. Uvatha waved contemptuously.

\- I told him to return, then… -

\- I won't! That's… -

\- Shut up you both…! - Indur raised arms and sat on nearest root, rubbing his chin thoughtfully - I need to think. -

He remained silent for a moment, considering the risk.

\- Well… - he said finally - If we all return without an urging need, Captain would be eager to skin us alive. But there's also a need to warn them… Then you'll go. -

\- And what's with elf…? If there's more… -

\- Be careful, then. - Indur shrugged - Or ye have to deal with them. -

\- How?! -

\- I don't know, maybe fuck with them. -

Hamurath only clenched teeth, trying to not explode and mounted a horse. Before he dig spurs in horse sides, Indur stopped him with gesture.

\- And one more thing… If Khamul asked why we didn't come… Just tell him to kiss my ass and think twice, before he'll send us there and back again! I'm too old for that shit, if I get an order, it should have a sense! -

\- And that I understand. - Uvatha nodded to him appreciatively - You should be the second in command, not easterling. -

\- Oh, we all know good, why he is the second in command… - Indur smiled in ugly way - Right…? -

Uvatha guffawed, amused.

\- Yeah… He must be very good in something… And I'm not talking about fencing. - they both laughed - Though, if you were the boss, I would have an extraordinary graces as well… -

Indur punched him lightly.

\- Shut up, I would be just… - he grinned - And reward you only after thou please me exceptionally…-

Hamurath rolled eyes, urging his horse.

\- Rustics… -

* * *

\- Well, we're alone… - Uvatha showed teeth in grin - And can talk openly. So… what you think about it? -

Indur looked at him without interest, still dazed by sleep, willing to return to his bedding.

\- About that call? Nothing, I suppose was accidental… Maybe someone got injured… -

\- And if he really meet that fucking elf lord? -

\- I don't give a shit. He has sword and some sense, doesn't he…?-

\- Yeah… And talking about elves… Haven't you impression, that ringbearer is protected much better than we were thinking? -

\- And…? - Inudr sighed, wishing to end that matter.

\- What's if… there's some elven magic, protecting him… - Indur smiled slightly, knowing that magic was the only thing, Uvatha was afraid of. Younger nazgul noticed and waved - I only mean, we should have some plan. Here someone can easily discover our presence… We could ride closer to river bank and wait there for others. When the chase will be close, we just… - he made a gesture of slamming trap, with vile grin.

Indur considered for a moment.

\- Well… That could work… You surprise me sometimes with wise ideas. -

Uvatha only laughed.

\- Someone here must think, you lazy bastard. -

* * *

They reached bank of Anduin in less than half a day, picking a good place for makeshift camp. Dusk slowly approached, making them feeling more confident; specially, both heard some noises and melodic voices on opposite bank.

\- I wouldn't like to fight with them on their own territory… - murmured Indur, listening attentively.

Uvatha only stroked his weapon, which he held close all time, even preparing to sleep.

\- No difference to me… I just want to cut some fair heads and bleed that bitches… Humiliating before. I wish, they come here… -

\- Silence, you'll bring bad luck! - Indur spat behind his back to undone the evil eye - I want that too, but only after we'll get the ring and solve situation. -

\- Stop worrying, everything will be fine. We are nine, who can stand against us?! -

\- Elven magic… - murmured Indur maliciously.

\- Oh, shut up. -

Night went calmly, without any incidents. They spend it changing on guard, with weapon and horses in ready.

Sun rose slowly, apathetic and partly hidden behind clouds. Indur observed the tract to river from hiding, while Uvatha sat nearby, leaning against the tree. He just started to whisper something, when they heard the call. Piercing wraith scream reached from afar, full of fury and haunt excitement.

\- They're almost here! - snapped Indur, jumping from his place and mounting a horse in hurry - Let's go! -

They burst out on foggy tract, among the wet vapor of mist, urging horses to gallop. Scream resounded again, seeming to be much closer now. After few minutes they heard dull sound of hooves banging on ground and roar of horses, along with urging screams. From forest depths burst out in wild canter few black riders, following the white horse.

\- Come on! - Indur growled, baring his sword and directing towards a victim. Uvatha followed him with piercing howl, already blinded by bloodlust.

Snow- white rider screamed in speech of elves, and light blinded them, making black horses wheezing in terror. Indur barely managed to stay in saddle, covering eyes with arm and hissing. She-elf passed him without difficulty, almost stopped by Uvatha, though somehow managing to escape him too. With furious scream both turned and dig spurs in horses sides, followed by others.

She-elf screamed again, desperately, and white horse run faster despite it seems impossible, crossing the last few leagues to ford and entered the river.

Wraiths stopped abruptly, when horses roared in terror, close to water. Captain rose in stirrups, reaching arm to cast a spell.

\- Give us the halfling… -

She- elf only turned, boldly staying against all Nine.

Witchking urged his horse furiously, crossing the water, with naked sword in right hand.

\- Follow me! - he growled, and others reluctantly obeyed.

Indur felt chilly shiver, when entered the running water, which seems to whisper maliciously, in threatening way.

\- _Do not cross… You will die… drown… We will… drown you… -_

 _\- Shut up…_ \- he thought, urging fearful mount - _I heard nothing…! It's illusion… -_

Khamul's horse reared, turning eyes in highest horror. Easterling screamed something, sounding panicked. Uvatha howled in cold fury, beating his animal with leather whip, which he never used before.

\- I'll kill you, fucking bitch! - his voice was frantic - MOVE! -

Finally mount jumped forward, foaming from a muzzle, and catch up with Captain, passing him.

Suddenly Indur heard some powerful noise and turned head, anxiously. He froze, seeing huge, dark wall of water rushing at them.

\- OH GOD, watch out! -

Was too late. Sight of Captain and his fellow disappearing under roaring water masses was the last thing, he remembered before cold and stone- hard surface hit him too.

* * *

He felt powerful impact, and water dragged him in depth, throwing his body like he weight nothing. He struggled for some time, desperately trying to release, when finally felt deadly grip weakens.

He broke free and took loud, deep breath, feeling fresh blessing air finally coming to his tormented lungs. He escaped the rapid current and raised head above water, screaming his fellow's name.

He was always a good swimmer, thanks to numenorean blood, but this time barely managed to stay afloat. He saw something black, but couldn't say it was one of his companions, or just a torn cloak. Then suddenly he saw other men few feet away and screamed again, noticing, he was almost drowned. Uvatha heard him, and turned head, when another wave throw him violently and drugged under the water.

Indur could only watch helplessly as men was throw against the sharp rocks; he almost heard loud crack of body hitting with terrible power in hard surface, wincing and widening eyes in terror. Water flowed red at the base of rocks.

\- Noooo! - he screamed, sure that other smashed his head, desperately fighting with river, till reached the rocks and grasped with iron force other's limp wrist.

He winced and groaned in pain, when hit on sharp stones, trying to protect own head and unconscious body in his arms. Younger men seemed dead; his head leaned back limply, revealing snow- white face with bluish lips and bloody forehead.

Indur somehow managed to stay afloat with motionless body, which seems so heavy and hard to drag as uncooperative horse. He cursed weakly and with fading strength, slowly directing towards a shore. Finally, he reached solid ground, sinking on knees and panting hard, still holding his companion in arms.

Only now river's fury eased, as it know that victims were out of its reach and water again flowed fast, but calmly, with silent hum.

\- No, no… Please, do not die… - Indur lifted men's head, slapping him few times and trying to not panic - Please, Lord in Void, let him live… -

Suddenly he remembered what should be done and rolled heavy, unconscious body on one side, pushing on his stomach, making him caught and vomit, while took few ragged breaths.

\- Oh God, thanks Melkor… - Indur closed eyes in gesture of deep relief. His hands trembled noticeably, when again took men's head, helping him to expectorate all water.

Uvatha finally stopped coughing, only panting hard, looking at his companion.

\- You dragged me out…? Damn, I was sure, I'll die in that fucking river… - from his mouth flowed out curses, till he again started to cough.

Indur still trembled slightly, when leaned over and without a word embraced younger men strongly, almost painfully, pulling his head to own chest. Uvatha stiffened surprised, but after a moment laughed in tired way, trying to disentangle.

\- Come on… I'll puke. -

Indur ignored him, holding still.

\- I was afraid, you'll die. - he murmured with muffled, hoarse voice - I was sure, you… - he stopped with effort, after a moment coming back to normal.

Younger men got amused.

\- Oh, please… I'm not some beloved son of yours. -

\- You're my friend. Only one I have. -

Uvatha fell silent, suddenly getting serious, not knowing what to say. Indur looked down, frowning.

\- You're wounded. You're bleeding heavily. -

Uvatha looked at own leg, only now realizing the sharp pain and warmth of blood flowing down.

\- Oh, that… It's nothing, for sure. -

\- Let me see. -

He let other cut wet and stained with blood material.

\- And…? It's that bad? -

Indur hissed through clenched teeth and looked at him alarmed.

\- You need stitches. Artery is violated. -

Uvatha lifted on elbow and looked down, wincing. His right thigh was all bloody and torn; some short but thick piece of branch pierced his inner thigh muscles, probably stuck by impetus of water. He could see thin stream of blood flowing without stop in rhythm of his heart beating.

\- Oh fuck… -

Indur got pale. He pressed the wound, but blood still flowed slowly.

\- Power of the ring won't heal it… You're losing too much blood… I'm not a medic. I don't know what to do. -

Uvatha looked at him, still feeling strangely calm. He supposed, it was because of pain and shock.

\- Listen… You could cauterize it. -

\- You mean, with fire…? -

Uvatha turned eyes.

\- No, with water. Of course, with fire, how else you would like to do it?! -

\- I could try… Though I never did that before. -

\- Just light some fire and warm up the iron. -

Indur cursed, noticing, his flint was gone and all stones around definitely weren't useful. He picked some dry pine needles and two piece of wood, and started to rub one against other, focusing on task.

Uvatha leaned his head on river sand, closing eyes, getting very tired and sleepy. Suddenly he felt light slap.

\- Do not sleep! Talk to me! -

\- About what…? - he murmured reluctantly.

\- Whatever. Just stay conscious, alright? - after a moment, Indur kneeled beside, touching his forehead - Everything is prepared. I'm starting. -

Uvatha instantly came to his senses, at sight of white- hot iron close to his thigh.

\- … Wait! - he lifted on elbows - Give me your belt. -

Indur handed him leather belt, which men placed between his teeth.

\- Try to not scream, foes are close… And don't move. -

Uvatha nodded, closing eyes strongly and clenching fists. He felt heat on skin and second later pain almost blinded him. He bit the leather with audible crack and groaned in torment, while all his body trembled violently. Pain become unbearable, filling all and almost turning in agonizing pleasure. After a moment, that seems eternity, he felt like hot iron was removed, when Indur took away the dagger. Then he poured cold water on fresh burn, making other men swallowing painful howl, and bandaged his thigh with material ripped off from own shirt.

\- Alright… Done. - he sighed deeply - How you feel…? -

Uvatha panted for a moment, all sweated and trembled, and finally spat on the ground.

\- Great… Like after a good fucking… -

Indur smiled lightly.

\- I think, it worked. You're not bleeding anymore. -

\- Yeah… Let me take some rest… Then we must go. -

After some time Indur helped him get up and Uvatha found, he could walk by himself, only limping heavily for time to time.

* * *

There was almost evening, when they felt familiar scent in wind blow.

\- It's Hamurath! - Indur walk hastily, disappearing between the trees - Wait here. -

After a moment he returned with fair-haired companion, who seemed pale as death itself and bruised, but beside that untouched.

\- Lucky little bastard. - said Uvatha friendly - Not even a scratch… -

Hamurath looked at him, widening eyes.

\- What happened to you…? -

\- No worry, boy… River just gave me hard fucking with some very sharp dick. - he laughed gutturally - And why you were sneaking, instead of join us…? -

\- I wasn't sure, who's coming… -

\- Oh, fuck… You really should stop to be such coward, ye know? -

\- Alright ladies. - Indur made urging gesture - We need to go. And silence. -

When darkness falls, they heard a call. Indur grinned widely and all looked at each other with relief, directing towards east.

After some time, on riverbank appeared two black figures.

\- Oh, finally… Come on, gentlemen. - Witchking turned to welcome them. He looked at three men closely - Uvatha, sit down, before you faint. -

\- I already lost all blood, I could. - murmured Uvatha, though obediently sat heavily on the ground. He throw a quick glance to easterling sitting nearby and grinned - Hey lad, you look like a piece of orc shit… Why you're so jittery, you almost drowned too? -

Khamul murmured something and turned his sight. Uvatha shrugged and lay on back, feeling deadly tired and sore. Wound started to burn him already, and he knew well, it will be worse and worse… Now, when shock and adrenaline faded, leaving only dull, terrible pain and stiffing muscles. Witchking approached him and kneeled beside.

\- It bleeds still? -

\- It was cauterized. -

Captain nodded, appreciatively.

\- That's good… There's nothing more to do, then. - he examined lying men for a moment - You got fever. -

\- All that shit was dirty, ye know, captain … -

Witchking suddenly touched his forehead.

\- Lay still… - he muttered, and nazgul felt like through his whole body flowed stream of power, easing pain and chilling rising fever. He closed eyes, barely conscious of other's voice, whispering some words sounding odd. After a moment, necromancer got up and left him.

* * *

He woke up in middle of night, in great pain, that forced him to lay motionless and clenching teeth. All were asleep already, so he only swallowed curses and groans of pain, trying to not move and somehow survive till down.

Indur opened eyes, still awaken, hearing silent groan and slight movement. He turned on one side, looking on other's naked back.

Uvatha lay on side, shirtless, covered only to waist, with breeches ripped on right thigh. He silently groaned in pain again, trying to suppress the sound. Indur hesitated for a moment, then moved closer and stroked his hair in vain attempt to console him. Uvatha stiffened and turned slightly.

\- What are you doing? -

\- You suffer… -

He nodded barely noticeable.

\- It's normal thing… I'll endure. - he smiled wryly - I have no choice, there's no medicaments nor even alcohol. -

Indur felt sudden wave of pity mixed with devotion and tenderness; emotion, he couldn't name, what confused him somehow. Following the impulse, he leaned over, gently placing lips on other's temple.

\- What…? - Uvatha turned head surprised.

\- Shhh… nothing, shut up. -

Younger men smiled slightly in unpleasant way.

\- Really, you don't need to care about me that much… I'm not some fucking lady. -

Indur only smiled.

\- Just shut up, alright…? - he embraced the men in waist, stroking his cold skin and caressing his temple and face with delicate kisses.

Uvatha sighed silently and relaxed, resting head on other's arm and enjoying his caress.

\- Ye know, I'm a little tired… - he murmured, amused - Tell the truth, you got horny with my pain and infirmity, don't you? -

Indur ignored him, continuing slowly.

\- Shh, stop talking… I want to ease your pain. Just trust me… -

He slid fingers on other's naked skin, enjoying curves of his muscles, and caressing with tongue his ear, what made younger men shivering. His breath hastened, when Indur sucked his neck, at the same time caressing erected nipples. He slid down his pants slowly, to not hurt injured leg, though Uvatha hissed in pain, wincing, when stained with blood material was broke away from drying wound. Both tried to be silent fearing, others could hear, but that only aroused them even more.

After some time Uvatha panted with opened mouth, all heated, cannot control trembling body. He grabbed other's hand, placing it on own erection.

Indur only licked his nape lasciviously, finishing with long kiss in mouth. When their tongues met, he slowly tightened grip.

Uvatha swallowed moan, when felt strong fingers caressing him, sliding up and down on his flesh. He felt like other unbuttoned own breeches with one hand, and gasped in delight.

Older men rubbed on him, still kissing his nape and temple; then entered his body carefully. Uvatha gritted teeth, but low moan escaped him when felt other's flesh inside, hard and heat. Indur embraced him tenderly from behind and silenced with deep kiss, moving slowly. He stroked men's skin and hair greedily, trying to master own breath, while controlled thrusts, making it careful and slow.

He enjoyed new position and other's body in own arms, feeling in control; weirdly at the same time all that somehow seemed much more tender and intimate, than both times before.

Uvatha gasped uncontrollably, arching his back and closing eyes in delight.

\- Harder… - he panted - Fuck me… -

After a moment he dig fingers in ground, contorting face in ecstasy, when that reached its peak. Indur finished as well with long, deep sigh and stayed for some time motionlessly, resting head on other's arm He looked at men's face, only now seeing how deadly exhausted he was, with pale, almost marble white lips and circles under eyes looking like bruises.

Uvatha exhaled deeply, touching his hand, without opening eyes.

\- Thank you… - he muttered and instantly fall asleep, finally released from pain.

Indur smiled slightly, carefully releasing hand from his grip and arranging pants. He took off own cloak, covering younger men, and turned on side feeling pleasant laziness, not bothered even with cold and chilly mist.


End file.
